This Secret Is Going To Tear Us Apart
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: Andrea Cooper is also Andy Coopersonn newest So Random cast memeber and arising singer.Problems occur when Andrea realizes she'll have to tell Chad she's living a double life sooner or later.Double life or not? Sequel to My Sisters EVIL must read before
1. Chapter 1

I'm back!! Well,that was fast now wasn't it :p. So here it is the sequel

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything besides all the orignal characters.**

2 Months after eplique

Andrea/Andy's POV

I hummed to my Ipod as I dressed for yet another recording Sonny would be here any minute so I had to hurry. I quickly put on black leggings,a tunic that had black and white stripes on it,black flip flops,A butterfly ring,a silver necklace,and then I put on my wig and put 2 bow clips in it."Oh,just in time"I said to myself looking out the window to see Sonny's car pull in. I made my way to the driveway. "Hey don't sneak up on me like that I could have ran you over you know"Sonny said. I got in to passenger seat and rolled my dark blue eyes. "But you didn't gosh,sometimes you are such a worry wart"I complained."But if I wasn't one than you would have jumped of that cliff"Sonny responded. Oh,she had to bring that up again."One Time!"I whined.

We were soon there and we both went to our seperet rooms. I went to the door but then I didn't notice that someone was on the other side opening the door. So I was knocked over by the door onto the floor."Oh,sorry"Max said sarcastically. Max was the most rudest 13 ½ year old I have ever met."If I wasn't a nice person you would be on the ground right now"I said. Max had leaned down to my level."But you haven't you are just to sweet"Max said smirking. I knew that wasn't a complement oh,he is gonna pay for that."You'll have second thoughts about that"I replied pulling him by the hand face first on the ground. I got up smirking and went into the recording room with Max following.

"You know for a Piano Prodigy you're pretty dense"I said to Max."Sorry to end your little way of flirting but we have to record"Sam said. Max and I looked at each other in confusion I swear I nearly gagged my breakfast up."Flirting!"Exclaimed both Max and I. I went into the recording booth and tried to shake what Sam said out of my head."Andy we're doing "Confusion" "Said Tim. I put the headset on ad went up to the mike.

_What comes next when you're near me_

_consumes my thoughts everyday_

_In different forms I don't know_

_Are you playing a game?_

_What to do_

_What to say_

_What to think_

_I guess I'm going through_

_confusion_

_(Oh oh)_

_Confusion_

_Trying to figure out your next step_

_Is like rocket science to me_

_Are you gonna move_

_left right or_

_right left_

_I'm the kind of girl who usually knows_

_these things_

_your moves_

_your words_

_everything about you_

_but now for some reason_

_I don't know_

_What to do_

_what to say_

_What to think_

_I guess_

_I'm going though_

_confusion_

_(Oh oh)_

_Confusion_

_The way you roll your eyes at everything I say_

_The way you say sarcastic things_

_I don't know_

_I think you're gonna do _

_one thing then you do something completely different_

_What to do_

_What to say_

_What to think_

_I guess _

_I'm going through _

_Confusion_

_(oh oh)_

_Confusion_

After recording 2 more songs we were done and I proceeded to go to the parking lot to wait for Sonny. I looked around the parking lot and began circling around Sonny's yellow pick up truck. Okay why the heck isn't she here she knows I HATE waiting. Soon enough Sonny came out with a phone glued to her ear."No you hang up first"I heard Sonny say. Oh,wonderful she is on the phone with Chad Chad of all people they can make up a on going argument of a one sentence conversation and no it isn't bickering it's cutesy bickering and gross going back and forth all lovey dovey,"No you"Sonny said. I took her Iphone from her ear."No me"I said bitter and annoyed. I slid my finger across the end area on the screen and tossed it back to Sonny.

"Okay that was rude"Sonny said annoyed."Since when have I been all Sunshine and Rainbows"I said sarcastically. I know it was a little mean but I was annoyed why do couples have to be so darn annoying. Sonny's car twisted into the Studio parking lot I got out and walked into stage three. I entered my dressing room well technically the section of my Dressing room that is actually mine.

"Hey Andr-I mean Andy"Tawni said. Tawni still was getting used to me being two people. I'm still getting used to it it's hard you're the same person same personallitie but different names,different look,and a way different lifestyle.. I sighed my life=confusiing.

So,I know boring but remember first chapter. Also yet again Gina Maxwell has came again to make a banner(A awesome one I might add :D) so go look at it just go to my fave authors click on her name and click on the link to her blog and BAM! There it is it's like magic isn't it(Sarcasm people). So,anyway there is a link on my profile to the outfit. Bye for now

Amber AKA imsoinlovejonasbrother

:P


	2. I walked in on them again!

So here I am..."Dead Silence"I'm taking that you didn't miss me and you really wish I would stop talking and get on with the chapter right? Well,in the great words of Skyler Charleston from The Academy by Gina Maxwell I'm sorry,Does that bother you? WELL TO BAD!!!!

Now the chapter.

Andrea/Andy's POV

The smell of the Commissary was of that crap they call food and a hint of what the Drama Towners get. I picked up a tray and got a pile of something that was either green mash potatoes or green macaroni and cheese. Tawnico Middle School had better food then this my middle school that served crap with toe nail clipping or hair pieces in it. I sighed and sat down."How close our we to getting more viewers than Mackenzie Falls"I asked Zora. Zora and I had actually became quite good friends after she caught me changing out of my wig in the vents so,yeah she knows."About 2 million from the last time I estimated"Zora answered.

"Sonny,Can't you get your boyfriend over there to get us edible food I'm to pretty for food this ugly"Tawni asked."Of course I could! But that would be miss using my power"Sonny said. I looked down at my food which had just crawled off my plate to who knows where."Okay,I'll be right back"I said as I got up. I went down the hall to my dressing room I stored some Andrea clothes in my So Random Dressing Room in case of an emergency.

When I got in I hurried and got on a black tank top,a pair of flare jeans,striped hoodie ,and purple high tops. I took off my wig and sat it down on my vanity. I rushed to the place where the lady in the hair net was Brenda I believe."3 rack of lamb,and 3 steaks please"I asked."Excuse me we don't serve that"said Brenda .I rolled my eyes and smiled."I'm Andrea Cooper"I said sweetly. Soon enough there were 6 dishes in my hand. I walked up to the table where as a different person I was previously sitting."You know I just realized I don't feel like this stuff anymore you should have it"I said handing them the 6 dishes.

I walked back hearing Sonny say playfully"Guys,Leave Andy some". I smiled only 3 of them knew. After getting my Andy clothes on I went back to the table."Oh,what kind person gave us these"I said."Andrea Cooper,Chip's little sister you really should meet her"Nico told me while eating his rack of lamb."Yeah,I'm sure we would be _very _close"I said winking at Sonny and Tawni who both giggled silently.

I bit my steak and grinned."So,what sketch are we working on?"I asked."I hope it's another Gary and Larry"Grady replied. I giggled I loved watching the Gary and Larry sketches they get funnier each time. After we were done with lunch we went back to our rehearsal area.

"Okay first our Gary and Larry sketch"Marshal directed.

_Gary And Larry_

"_You know what's weird how the have New York,New Jersey,and New Hampshire"Grady said."Yeah,hey were founded back in like the 1800's they aren't new anymore"Nico said._

"_Why won't someone put like Old York and how are they new was there a Old Jersey before New Jersey_

_I went behind them in a cheerleader costume with two eggs and a frying pan and a stove. I turned the stove on and began cooking the eggs."If you find something weirder than that show us"Grady said. By now I had put the cooked eggs on a plate and sat them down on a counter. I had walked out of where thy were talking."Oh,we have breakfast"Nico said clueless._

_Gary And Larry theme song_

I contained my laughter to the best of my ability but of course a couple giggles slipped out. The day after that flew by before I knew it I was in Chad's convertible(as Andrea of course)headed home."Oh,were going to have dinner with Sonny and her mom by the way"Chad mentioned to me."oh,Why do I have to come"I asked."I don't know"Chad said dumb founded. We were in our driveway now so I went in and got ready.

I put on a striped tube top,a jean skirt,a military vest,a peace sign necklace and,black sandals. I walked downstairs and went o the garage to get in the car."Why did you give those steaks and lamb to the Randoms"Chad asked me."You're dating one Why can't I be nice to them"I asked. Chad shrugged as we turned into Sonny's apartment's parking lot. We went up to the elevator and got to the 3rd floor. After being let in by Sonny we went into the kitchen."Smells great Mrs. Munroe"I said smiling.

"Andrea,how many times Do I have to tell you call me Connie"Mrs. Mun I mean Connie said. I'm terrible at that."Well,everyone sit down dinners almost ready"Connie announced. As far as I could tell Connie was making Raveoli and garlic bread. I sat down at the table and so did Sonny and Chad.

I picked at my ravioli and ate a bite. Oddly Sonny and Chad finished at the same time."I'm gonna go put my dish up"Sonny said quickly."So am I"Chad said fast. I'm sure I looked confused that's weird well,might as well spy on them. After the two them were in the kitchen I got up."I'm going to go to the bathroom"I said. I peered into the kitchen only to find a gross sight that sent me covering up my eyes."Okay gross I know I'm only 12 ½ but I'm pretty sure that ain't putting your dishes up"I said. Sonny and Chad pulled away from there little exchange and blushed.

I have never seen them kiss well when I opened the door on them in the janitors closet a couple months ago on them but never seen them do that since and honestly nothing is grosser than seeing your brother kiss your best friend and I mean nothing. After that we finished at Sonny's and left.

"So um sorry about you walking in on Sonny and I..."Chad said."Lip locking,making out,sucking face,swapping spit,tonsil hockey"I said but was cut off."Shut up Andrea"Chad said. I rolled my eyes and smiled."You really like her huh?"I asked."Yeah I really like her"Chad said but it seemed forced."Your forcing your self to say you like her wait...If you don't like her than you...Oh my god you..."I said realization. Chad looked down and blushed."My brothers in love my brothers in love"I said in a sing-song voice."SHUT UP ANDREA!"Chad yelled embarrassed. "Fine fine"I said smirking.

NEXT MORNING

(Saturday)

I woke up to the sound of rain. Wonderful,just wonderful.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_yeahhhh_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_Time to fell good_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_yeahhhh_

"Hey Sonny"I said groggily."Hey I called Chad and told him we were going shopping as a cover up for recording so,get dressed"Sonny said cheerfully. Why the heck is she so cheerful."We have a recording today"I whined."Yes now stop whining and get dressed."Sonny said. I groaned hung up and got out of my bed.

Who records at...11:30am this isn't the stone age we don't get up at the crack of don. I got on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a light colored shirt that had a wrap around it,black chucks,a rose ring,and I put a rose in my wig. I heard my doorbell ring which woke me up. Doesn't Sonny have a key. I quickly looked out my door okay,Chad still asleep and I rushed across the hall to the door to meet Sonny.

"Hey"Sonny greeted to me. I grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the sidewalk Chad can't see me in my wig."Come on Chad can't see me in my wig"I said. Once we were at the car and driving down the road Sonny said"Sooner or later you're going to have to tell him we're both going to be opening acts for some singers and you can't just tell him your spending the night with me every night"

Sadly,I knew she was right

So,I hope it was long enough. Thank you for reading and review please.

**Who do you think should find out first Nico and Grady or Chad?**


	3. Another Conroy

Thank you to who reviewed last chapter. Speaking of which I need more reviews I have 2 reviews and there all from the same person(No offense) Reviews are important to me I need to know what you think even if it's constructive criticism. Also thank you to Gina Maxwell for the idea of how Andrea/Andy should meet a certain person

**Disclaimer:Yep I own Swac and I have a flying monkey in my closet. If you didn't get the sarcasm then no I don't own Swac.**

Andrea/Andy POV

"Okay,we're gonna take 15"Tim told the band and I. I walked out the booth and grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge near by."I'll be back in 5 guys"I said. Max got up and followed me not that I knew why."I'll go with you"Max said to me as we went out the door of my recording area."And just when I thought I'd be alone"I said. Max rolled his eyes.

I looked passed the other recording areas a lot of people record here from Jonas Brothers to Selena Gomez and The Scene."So,have you thought about the name of your album"Max asked. I looked down no I hadn't really thought about it."No not for a couple of months it's just been hectic I guess."It'll come to you everything does"Max said sincerely. I smiled it was moments like this that Max and I actually acted like we cared about each other. Max smiled at me and his light green eyes sparkled in the light. No,no remember Andrea this is the guy who's sarcastic and self absorbed and sweet and oh no don't get lost in them."Uh,come on they're probably wondering where we are"Max said.

I was completely sparked back to reality when he said that."Yeah,you're right"I replied. I followed him to our recording section. I didn't really pay attention much during the next few songs I was wondering what had happened back there I had never gotten lost in Maxes eyes before I have never seen that side of him. Okay,Andrea,just calm down it was just a simple fluke just a little fluke stupid freaking fluke. "Andy come on"Sonny said to me. Apparently I had stopped walking when I was having the conference with myself."Oh sorry"I apologized.

"Where are we going?"I asked. We didn't have to go to set today since it was the weekend."Well,I told Chad we were going to go shopping so that's what were doing"Sonny said. I smiled I knew Sonny would know how confused lately. I turned on the radio to hear"Rock star"by Nickel back. I began singing to it."There are some things I'll never understand like how someone like you could like songs like this"Sonny said rolling her eyes.

Sonny and I walked across the sidewalk of the strip mall we were at."So,um I'm gonna go to Rue21 okay meet up at Hot topic."I said. Sonny nodded and went toward Forever21. I walked into Rue21 and browsed. I didn't notice because I was too busy looking at converse but...there was a guy about my age with brown hair and brown eyes doing the same thing as me and we crashed into each other.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking and..."I trailed off. I was met face to face with the brownest eyes I had ever seen."it's fine I'm Zack Conroy by the way your name"Zack had said pulling me up. "Um,I'm Andy Ccoopersonn"I said.

"You're on So Random right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh cool"

I smiled and brushed a piece of my hair out of my face."So um,Would you like to go out sometime maybe"Zack asked me. Oh my god! He asked me out okay keep it cool don't sound eager. "Sure I'll give you my phone number"I said eagerly. Smooth Andrea real smooth. After we traded phone numbers I went to hot topic.

"Hey"Sonny said."Guess what? I'm going out on a date with Zack Conroy"I said excitedly. Sonny's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. "Zack Conroy you mean as in Conroy like James Conroy James Conroy's little brother"Sonny said shocked."Yeah!"I exclaimed.

"You cannot go out with him"

"Why not?"

"Because I went out with his brother and he dumped me from distance for Tawni"

"Whatever"

"Don't whatever me!"

"I just did"

By now we were in Sonny's car and driving back to my house I got out and slammed the door. I took my wig off and slammed the door."CHAD I"M HOME"I yelled. "What is wrong with you?"Chad said."Nothing"I said slamming the door to my bedroom.

Who is she to tell me can't date someone I can date Zack if I want I'm turning 13 in two weeks. I took my keyboard from my closet and began playing,

_Everybody telling me_

_What to do_

_I can make my decisions _

_I'm tired of being stringed around_

_I ain't a puppet_

_Oh oh oh_

_I'm gonna spread my wings and fly_

_Something I haven't done_

_I'm tired of waiting_

_I'm tired of this_

_I'm gonna be_

_Miss. Independent_

_For once_

_You tell me _

"_No"_

_I say_

"_Yes"_

_I'm not gonna let you control my life_

_I'm pulling the strings off_

_You ain't the boss of me anymore_

_I'm gonna spread my wings and fly_

_Something I haven't done_

_I'm tired of waiting_

_I'm tired of this_

_I'm gonna be_

_Miss. Independent_

_For once_

_No bossing around_

_No telling me things_

_That I'm gonna tell myself_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I'm gonna spread my wings and fly_

_something I haven't done_

_I'm tired of waiting_

_I'm tired of this_

_I'm gonna be _

_Miss Independent_

_For once_

I wrote down the last lyric and smiled. I walked around my room and put my keyboard up. I felt my phone buzz in my jean pocket."Hello"I greeted."Hey Andy it's Tina how would you like to fill in Taylor Swift's spot on wake up California**(Lame I know)**Taylor got a sprained ankle and can't perform"Tina my manager asked me."Oh my gosh that's great I mean I'll call Taylor but yes this is amazing thank you Tina your the best"I exclaimed."Always am I'll have the limo-""No n-no I'll get a ride thanks Tina by"

Yes! My first live performance on freaking national television."Pizzas here"Chad said.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Yes,Tina I'll be there soon by"I told my nervous manager on the phone. It was 5:30am on a Sunday morning and I have drank 4 cups of coffee. I was wearing a plaid tank top dress,Black sky tops,a plaid scarf,a black beret,and my brown contacts.

I slowly went out the door and walked a bit. I soon saw a cab come toward me I hailed it and got in. I told the man my destination and we were there in 20 minutes."Here you go"I said handing the man a tip. The man thank me and I got out."Andy Cooper"I told the front desk lady. I walked to Studio1 after getting my pass and went to Tina who was frantically pacing. "Tina,I'm here now stop pacing"I said trying to calm her down. Tina stopped and told me I was on in 5 minutes.

"Are you nervous?"Tina asked me as they put the finishing touches on my make up."A little"I replied."Well,get rid of them you're on you'll do great"Tina said pushing onto the stage. The lights flickered toward me I gulped and sat down on a stool in the middle of the stage. "Due to last minute cancellation we bring you 13 year old actress and debut singer Andy Coopersonn"Shelly one of the host said.

_You think you know everything_

_When you see me on the cover on a magazine_

_But,you see_

_There is so much more to me_

_I'm not your everyday type of girl_

_I hate heels_

_I love converse_

_I'm not a single thing of what you think_

_Because a picture may be worth a thousand words_

_but even that many can't tell you about me_

_It can't tell you_

_Every side of me_

_There are dozens_

_You'll need a thousand pictures_

_just to tell you one_

_and_

_I know it seems difficult_

_But,just look closer and you'll see_

_I'm not your everyday type of girl_

_I hate pink_

_I love black_

_I'm not a single think of what you think_

_Because a picture may be worth a thousand words_

_but even that many can't tell you about me_

_It can't tell you_

_Every side of me_

_I may be a little bit unpractical _

_But,hey _

_I said I ain't what you think_

_Oh Oh_

_I'm not your everyday type of girl_

_Because a picture may be worth_ a thousand words

_But even that many can't tell you about me_

_It can't tell you_

_Every side of me_

I opened my eyes as I finished and saw a thousand I don't know how many people clapping."Well that was amazing come sit down Sweetheart"Andrew said. I got off the stool and put the microphone back on to the stand. I sat down next to Shelly. "So,you are recording your debut album right"Andrew asked me."Yes sir"I said.

"What's your favorite part of recording?"Shelly asked me. Tough one oh,I know"It would have to be just running back through the songs after recording them. You know,I''m just used to hearing what it sounds like with my guitar but now I'm hearing it with a lot of other things and it's fantastic. My band is amazing"I replied.

"Well,that''s good this must be insane 6 months ago you were living in Alabama right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well,unfortunately that is all the time we have for today so see you tomorrow morning on Wake Up California"

"Thanks you so much for having me"I said sweetly. Remember southern hospitality. "Right right"Shelly mumbled. Okay rude."Come on Andy"Tina said grabbing my arm.

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

Oh,hold on"I said looking at my phone. "Hello"I said. "Hey where are you"Chad said. Excuse um crap crap crappy crap."Um, out with Sonny"I said.

"At 6:30am"

"yeah"

"Whatever call me when you get back"

"By"

I hung up and walked out with Tina.

That's it and remember I need reviews. Also I don't know what to do for next chapter so,Ideas you'll be credited.

**Do you think Sonny and Andrea will make up soon?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**:P**


	4. Poor naive Andrea

Thanks for reviewing to all of you who did. I'm just going to get to the chapter.

Monday morning

Andy/Andrea's POV

I was sitting in Sonny's car it was silent. I don't know how long I can take this we haven't talked since Saturday that's a record for us."Look I'm sorry I shouldn't boss you around and tell you who to date and who not to"Sonny said."No,you were just watching out for me I should have understood that I'm sorry"I said."We're here I'll see you in a while"Sonny said as we both got out.

Walking down the halls to my recording area I began thinking about my date with Zack it was today he was going take me out to lunch."What's up with the dreamy look on your face I mean I knew I was irresistible but still...:"Max said when I finally got to the door. "Oh shut up,I have a date with Zack Conroy"I said. I didn't really notice but Maxes water bottle began crumbling beneath his fingers."A date you're going on a date"Max stuttered. Why is he stuttering?"Yeah,I'm capable of having a relationship you know"I said rolling my eyes.

"So,I thought we wouldn't record today just discus some main things about the album"Said Tim. We all gathered in a seating area toward the back of my recording room I sat next to my drum player Cameron."So,Do you know what the album should be called Andy"Tim asked me. Actually last night I had idea I was looking at the tracks on the album and decided."Every Side Of Me" Andy Coopersonn that's if you guys think it explains what the albums about"I said happily. The guys nodded in agreement yes,my band members are all guys how do I deal with this if we go on tour the first guy who leaves the toilet seat up is dead and I mean dead.

After discussing a couple things we were done for the day. We got back to the studio just in time for lunch. I waited outside for Zack and soon enough he came walking toward me."Hey"Zack said smoothly. I giggled why did you just giggle he's cute duh shut up before you make a fool of yourself. "Hi,so where are we going I'm starving"I asked. You were supposed to shut up no you were no you were oh,he's talking."You'll find out soon"Zack said smiling.

I smiled and looked down at my outfit. I was wear a white t-shirt,a plaid tube top over it,a pair of ripped straight legged jeans,plaid converse,a plaid bangle,and my wig in a ponytail. We started walking Zack told me the place was only a block away. We came across the doors above a tall hill. I began staring what the heck..."Come on"Zack said to me grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his. We walked into the building an up 5 flights of stairs then we came to a door that said exit."Zack,where are we going?"I asked confused. Zack shook his head and led me through the doors.

We must have been on top of a hill because I could see all of Hollywood."You took me to a hill Zack a hill really"I said almost angry."Andy,turn around"Zack ordered. I don't see what turning around is going to do but...Oh my god he took me to the freaking Hollywood sign."You took me to the freaking Hollywood sign"I said in awe."Yeah,I take all my dates-"Zack said but trailed off. I decided to ignore it but I was wondering what he was going to say.

After that we had a picnic on the hill which by the way was so romantic and then walked back to the Studio."Well,thanks I had a nice time we should do it again"I said once we got to the door of studio 3."Yeah we should"Zack said. Zack leaned toward my lips oh god is he going to kiss me no,Andrea don't let him. I quickly turned my lips and his lips landed onto my cheek."Well,by"I said quickly.

Smooth real smooth oh,shut up."So,how was it?"Asked Tawni as I entered my dressing room. Tawni...when I told her she gave me the exact same speech she gave Sonny when she went out with a Conroy I could tell by her voice that she was more than just bitter about it."Amazing,Zack took me to the Hollywood sign"I stated dreamily."Of course he did"Tawni said bitter.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to go answer it since Tawni was too busy admiring herself."Max?"I said confused. Max entered my dressing room and sat down on the couch."Sure come in"I said sarcastically."What? I can't visit you"Max said innocently.

Max's POV

"What? I can't visit you"I said innocently. That comment only made her more mad wow,she's cute when she's angry cute? Where did that come from."So,how was your date with what's his face"I asked. Please don't say amazing not that I care or anything because I don't."His name is Zack and it was amazing why would you care anyway"Andrea**(BTW:her band members and producer know her secret)**asked.

Crap what am I supposed to tell her yes,Andrea I care in fact I care so much the only reason I came over here was so I could see how your date went and if he hurt you or stood you up I could kick his...butt yeah,that's what I was going to say."I don't just trying to create conversation Andrea"I said rolling my eyes. Good thing I took that acting class and I can lie without a problem.

Andrea took her wig off and rolled her eyes."Right..."She said sarcastically. I have only seen her with her wig off a couple times."Yes,right"I said rolling my eyes.

"Great"

"Fantastic"

"Spectacular"

"Wonderful"

"Fabulous"

"Shut up you're cutting into my me time"Andrea's cast mate said annoyed."Sorry Tawn"Andrea said."And you'll be leaving now"Andrea said pushing out of her dressing room."Whatever see you tomorrow"I said."Sadly,I will"Andrea said. Yep,she wants me I thought as I exited the studio.

Andrea/Andy POV

Ugh,he's so annoying. I looked at Tawni who was smiling at me."What?"I asked."Oh,nothing I just know that look it's the exact same look Sonny would get after her little banters with Chad that's all"Tawni said smirking. "This is nothing like Chad and Sonny they had a love/hate relationship but mostly just love Max and I's relationship is just hate with slight moments where he cares but that's it I do not and nor ever will like Max"I said quickly."Andrea poor naïve Andrea denial isn't just a river in Egypt"Tawni said shaking her head.

"Andrea,problem big problem Chad I don't know why was headed toward your dressing room at Mackenzie Falls"Sonny said quickly."Oh,crap oh,crap uh,come on"I said grabbing her hand and exiting our dressing room. We went through the Mackenzie Falls set doors. "There's Chad distract him"I said pushing her towards Chad's path.

Chad's POV

Andrea isn't going to like this I know it. I was almost at her dressing room but Sonny from out of no where was right in front of me."What are you doing here not that I don't want to see you or anything"I asked Sonny putting her hand in mine."Oh,no reason I just came here"Sonny said her voice rising a bit."You okay your voice is getting higher"I asked her. Sonny looked to the side and then back at me. Before I knew it her lips were on mine. Why is she kissing me shut up Cooper she's kissing you.

Andy/Andrea's POV

After getting into my Andrea clothes I went to where Chad and Sonny were."Really,you're making out in the hallway"I said disgusted. Yet again they detached there lips from one another and looked at me."Oh,hey Andrea I was um,looking for you actually"Chad said."Well,rehearsals calls see ya"Sonny said kissing Chad on the cheek and then leaving."So,what did you want?"I asked Chad.

"Yeah,about that you're not going to like this we have to share a dressing room for a couple weeks"Chad said."Why?"I demanded to know."You see we have a guest star some guy who's related to James Conroy or whatever"Chad said. Zack is going to be guest staring and I have to share a dressing room with Chad this doesn't my life any easier.

So,now I have major news I'm putting this Story on hiatus it'll only be temporary I hope I need reviews honestly so if I get a couple reviews in the matter of maybe a month or so I'll continue. Your opinion matters to me a lot I love constructive criticism so,even if that or telling what I can do to improve. Aslo,I started a new story called "Sonny Harmony" That should be up by the time this chapter is up. Again please review I value your opinion.


	5. Wig Talk And A Teacher Snob

**So,how long has it been 2 months or so? I'm sorry I didn't mean for the hiatus to be that long but, I'm happy with the reviews I got. I hope it stays this way, I just really want to know people are reading my stories when I look at my story hits and then,look at my reviews it didn't come anywhere near matching up so,I got really insecure about the story questioning if it was good or a piece of crap so,reviewing really helps me and when I know my stories popular and has reviews my chapters get better. Anyways I'll shut up and give you the chapter I think you'll like that won't you? **

Andy/Andrea POV

Okay,Andrea calm down just calm down. Everything is gonna be fine your brother who doesn't know your complete different person half the day is going to be sharing a dressing room with you,and your soon to be boyfriend who also doesn't know you are half the time a complete different person is going to be on the set of your brothers show quest starring it's completely fine yeah,super fine.

"You okay? You're hyperventilating Andrea."Chad said a hit of concern in his voice. I was? Didn't notice."Y-yeah fine perfectly fine"I stuttered."So fine!" Chad glanced at me weirdly and squinted."Whatever you say. You should probably get back to Chuckle city."Chad said.

"Why would I do that?"

Yeah, that came out calm and relaxed.

"For class you're acting really strange"

"I'm acting very normal Chad I'm fine really. See you later!"

On that note I ran off to the studio in a frantic yet slightly adorable I must say fashion. I stopped at my dressing room to get my "Andy" clothes back on. When changing ever so quickly I realized Nico and Grady still don't know about me well, in this case they know one half of me not the other. Hm, Sonny hasn't nagged me about that yet, interesting.

Twirling a lock of my hair well,wig to be logic. Did I mention it was really itchy well,in case I haven't it is. Now back on topic, I headed to our class room. Eh,school didn't appeal to me back in Texas, doesn't appeal to me here either.

"Hi guy-"I said but was cut off by my teacher Joy Bitterman."Silence,we're in the middle of a lesson Ms. Coopersonn. That if I timed accurately, you were 30 seconds late to,"Miss. Bitterman replied sharply. My teacher's booming voice sent me dashing towards my seat that lady scares me.

After, a boring lesson on some worthless totally unneeded in life lesson it was the end of the day "By guys"I said to my dressing roommates. They both waved goodbye well, Sonny waved Tawni uh, waved a mascara brush currently she was determined to have eye lashes to be very full don't ask me why I have yet, to figure Tawni out.

"Hey"Chad greeted me in the parking lot. I of course was in my clothes flipped my hair a tad it was still itching majorly because of my stupid and,itchy wig and got in to the identically matched to Chad's eye color convertible. "Hey"I replied back silently thanking god that the stupid wig was off. I know it seems as if I'm overreacting about it but, you try wearing wig and you'll know how it feels!

**Not much yeah I know but,it's been two months I'm getting back into writing this I've missed very much. So,review please**


	6. The Talk Maybe

**Haven't seen me in a while now have ya? There's a reason I swear guys! Okay let me explain...**

**Okay, here we go. You see, after I put this story on temporary hiatus, then I came back and saw that well, only one person(Thanks Gina!) reviewed when I returned and...I just got so discouraged that I kind of went on a total Hiatus without any one knowing. On top of that m story that I would definitely call my Big break on here Sonny Harmony was taking over my writing life a bit...so, I meant to update but, I completely forgot this. I'll update this time but, if I don't get at least 2 reviews I think I might quit the story...I hope this doesn't seem selfish because I love writing this story but, if no ones reading then I don't really want to any more. I hope this makes since to you guys who do read and review if it wasn't for you this story wouldn't even exist so, just know I care about you a lot because this was one of my first stories on here and it was for you that I even got to around the average of 6 reviews per chapter:) thank you really!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own swac put the guns down please.**

**Chad's POV**

My sister is acting weird, and by weird I mean weirder than normal. " So, what do you want for dinner?"I asked Andrea who was staring out the passenger's seat window. Andrea was in thought so much that she jumped when I ask her that but, shortly after when she had recovered Andrea turned to look at me." Uh, I'm not that hungry, Chad. So, I'm just gonna not have anything tonight."Andrea said still staring blankly out the window. I sighed, now she doesn't want to eat. I turned to her with a disturbed look as I parked into our driveway.

" This is about a guy isn't it?"

Andrea turned to me with a weird expression of disgust.

" Ugh, no!"

" You know, at your age it's perfectly normal to have an interest in boys?"

Andrea stared at me and glared.

" Chad-"

" I mean, your almost 13, you're going through a perfectly normal stage, Andrea. In fact-"

Andrea, had gotten out of the car and covered her face with her hands to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Oh God, Chad, Oh my God, you are _not having _the talk with me!"

I quickly got out my convertible and tried to explain to her.

"No! No, of course not, I was just trying to help!"

Andrea looked like she was about to gag as she glared at me.

"Help to what! Make me puke!"

I stared at Andrea as she walked into our Loft. I'm never asking her about guys again.

_Andrea's POV_

Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick. That was so embarrassing.

_And come back as a blonde,  
try a different lipstick on,  
as a blonde,  
will I get whatever I want?  
I'll be ever so enticing,__  
cake a lot of icing,  
never have to watch my weight.  
Yeah when I'm gone,  
I'm gonna come back as a blonde_.

I rolled my eyes and groaned as I picked up my "Andy" phone. "Hello Tina."I said in a sweet voice to my agent/publicists."Hi darling, how are ya?"Tina asked me. I sighed in my mind, I love Tina she's helped me a lot but, right now my life is complicated no matter what she says.

" Fine, I guess. So, what do you need?"

" Andy, can't I just call to check up on my star?"

I rolled my eyes, _when she goes ballistic she can._

" Tina, I know you, what do you need?'

I heard Tina sigh under her breath.

" Pretty and smart that is why I am your agent. So, you know the show in the same lot as your's Mackenzie Falls, right?"

I got worried right there, I really hope I do not know where this is going.

" Y-yeah, of course, what about it?"

" Well, in some upcoming months I have talked to the producers and guess what? They want you to be on a episode! Isn't that great?"

I nearly fainted but, composed myself enough to muttered a response.

" Yeah, great!"

" Good! I've gotta go the stars are a calling, you know?"

" Yeah, sure, bye."

My life, just got about a thousand times more complicated.

**So, that's it, Please review**

**Thank You,**

**LouLinaBeverly**


	7. Maxdrea Comes Tumbling Down

**Hi? Yeah, haven't seen me in a while now have you? Sorry, about that I've been blank about what to do about this story. Continue, hiatus, permanent hiatus, skip to the ending, and blah blah. So, as you see I decided to continue it, thank you for your reviews.**

**Andrea's POV**

The rain on the streets of Hollywood dripped and pounded at my brother's convertible window. I began to play with my phone still staring blankly at the window, I had grown to love the rain though, my used to the Texan Heat hair didn't but, I'm Andrea Cooper, a pair of Converse and skinny jean is just fine with me.

Chad grunted and cursed under his breath as another car zoomed in front of him."Damn it, people, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper let me through."He grumbled. I flickered my eyes away from my phone to him glaring a hole into his head.

"Sorry."

I turned back to my phone.

"You know, they aren't going to let us through anytime soon? We might as well since we're already going to be late, there's no point in just sitting here."

Chad's blue eyes flickered from the traffic to me.

"Really? What could we do, kid? Please, humor me."

I rolled my eyes and began to think. I smiled when I had something.

"See, that parking lot over there."

"Yeah. What about it?"

I smirked then, it turned into a grin.

"You're going to let me drive your car around it."

Chad's eyes bulged out of his head and a sarcastic yet worried expression took over his face.

"What? No, Andrea."

"But, Chad..."

Chad grunted when I whined. Have I ever mentioned that my voice get's super high when I whine?

"Andrea, there is absolutely no freaking way I would ever let you drive my baby."

I rolled my eyes as he said _baby_.

"Come on, Chad. I need practice."

"You're 12, why would you need practice driving a _car_? Especially _my car_."

"13 in two weeks."

"Still, two years and you'll get your Learners Permit, why can't you wait till then?"

"Because, then it would be too late.'

"Really? Explain Andrea Logic to me, would you? You are not driving my car."

"The parking lot is empty, Chad. How could I hurt your car?"

Chad looked dumbfounded for a moment then, he shrugged.

"You could, I bet you can't even reach the Gas Pedal."

I smirked.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out, Chad. Do you speak English?"

Chad drove us to the vacant parking lot and did as I told him.

"See?"

Chad looked at me to see that my feet could indeed reach every pedal of his precious car. I smirked and began to push the Gas Pedal but, of course Chad didn't notice this.

"Wait a minute. Andrea, what are you doing?"

"Peace out sucka!"

I grinned as I began moving the car. Surprisingly, I did pretty well. Years of Virtual Driving Games at our Arcade had finally come in handy. Chad began running after me so, I drove faster.

"Andrea!"

I rolled my eyes and honked the horn.

"Don't distract the driver, Chad."

Chad glared at me and still kept running.

"Andrea Brittany Cooper!"

Oh, full name, huh? Well, two can play that game. I breathed in through my lungs to be able to scream as loud as I could.

"Chadford Dylan Allen Goldfarb!"

I smirked and I heard him growl under his breath.

"Just get out of the freaking car, Andrea, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

I stopped the car and got out. I walked over to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay."

Chad looked at me and bit his lip looking questionable as if I was lying.

"Really?"

I nodded and stepped closer to him.

"Because, you know what this means?"

:"What?"

"You. Owe. Me"

Chad widened his eyes and slowly got into the car.

_Sonny's POV_

"Where are they? They should have been here two hours ago."I complained to Tawni who was currently brushing her hair. Tawni rolled her eyes and flickered her eyes toward me."Sonny, Chad and Andrea are probably fine. There was a wreck on the street that leads to the studious. Now just calm down, you are interrupting my Tawni Time."Complained Tawni. I rolled my eyes: When is she not having Tawni Time?

"I don't care; I'm calling both of them again."

I grabbed my phone and dialed Andrea's phone."Hello?"I heard Andrea asked. The reception was terrible but, I was just glad they were okay."Andrea? Thank God, you're okay! I was so worried."I said out of breath. I could practically see Andrea roll her eyes.

"Sonny, why wouldn't Chad and I be fine?"

"Uh, well, there was a wreck and...And, I was worried!"

"Sonny, you worry too much we'll be at the studios in 10 minutes.'

"Okay."

I heard the dial tone and my costar turned to me."Are they dead, Sonny?"Tawni sarcastically replied. I frowned and shook my head.

Andrea's POV

I turned toward the So Random Studio and began walking. I ran my fingers through my wig and looked at our cast picture hanging on one of the hallways leading toward our dressing rooms. I had to tell Nico and Grady but, then that would mean I would have to tell Chad soon and as much as our relationship has gotten better. We don't argue a lot and when we do it's the I'm-acting-like-I-hate-you-but-I-don't kind of arguing.

I looked down at my pink Converse and sighed. I came across our dressing room and was in the process of opening the door to it when I saw a guy about my age, maybe older, with brownish blond hair come flying toward me."Andr-, Andy!"The guy with the greenest set of eyes I had ever seen said. Uh, Andrea? He almost said Andrea, how did he know my real name was Andrea? How did he know my secret? I looked more at the guy who apparently knew everything but, was really cute.

Oh, wait.

Max. Duh, how did I not know that? Oh, and did I just think he was really cute? I'm losing it. _God, Andrea, would you just say something he's staring at you for Pete's Sake!_ Who's Pete anyway? _Andrea, not the point. Just freaking reply would you? And, while you're at it don't act stupid the last thing you want is to have Max point out you not recognizing him._

"Hey."I squeaked. _I thought I told you not to be stupid._ Max ran 4 fingers through his windswept hair and began to smile at me. God, his smile is nice. _Andrea! _Oh, um, sorry.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I have business here.'

I looked at him questionably and heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Somehow I knew it was my brother and if it was I couldn't take a chance like this.

"I'll be right back.'

I opened my dressing room door and threw my wig in the direction of my vanity. I then, turned back to Max

**Max's POV**

Andrea turned to me while her recently thrown out of a wig Strawberry blond hair was sent cascading down her shoulders. I had to admit she did look cute. I mean what guy wouldn't think that? Andrea had probably the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen and a smile that made my heart beat a hundred time faster every time she looked at me but, I could go on forever about her, not that I you know like her or anything because well, why would I? "What do you mean you have business here?"Andrea asked me.

I was afraid she was going to ask that. Andrea, I know she'll kill me if she knew. A blond person looking a little bit like Andrea came toward us.

"Andrea? Oh, I see you've already met Max."The figure which I had recognized now as Chad Dylan Cooper Andrea's brother said. Andrea's eyes flickered from Chad and to me.

"You two know each other?"She asked. Oh, crap, so much for her not knowing and not killing me.

"Oh, I was going to tell you, Andrea. Yeah, the Conroy kid canceled we got Max instead."

Andrea's eyes grew wider. Yeah, she's going to kill me.

"Really?"

"Yep, good thing you two met because you're going to be sharing a dressing with him for 2 weeks."

"What? I thought _we _we're going to share a dressing room?"

"I can't share a dressing room, Andrea."

Andrea smirked and looked up at Chad.

"Yeah, you can't fit you, your big fat ego, and me in one dressing room."

"Whatever. I gotta go shoot. See you in an hour, Max."

And, with that Chad left me alone to face her.

_Andrea's POV_

To say I was mad would be an understatement. I turned toward Max and smiled at him."You aren't mad?"Max asked me. To heck, I was mad alright but, I just smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. Max flinched when I did that."Nope, in fact I want to show you how happy I am."I replied gleefully. Max squinted at me.

"Because, you know what?"

Max started to lean away from me but, I jerked him back to where we were only 3 inches away from he each other.

"What?"

Max had squeaked his reply out knowing he was beyond dead.

"I have an hour to permanently cause a dint in your face so bad not even plastic surgery in this town could fix it.'

Max gulped and tried to squirm out of my grasped but, I was too strong for him. Then, I pounced on him and I mean I really jumped on him. I had knocked us both to the ground which of course made me land on top of him but, I tried to ignore that insignificant detail.

"Oww!"

"Oh, shut up. You are such an idiot. Do you even realize that?"

Max looked at me and for a second I got a little bit lost in his eyes. Max took that minute to flip us over to where he was leaning on me.

"Considering I made you put death threats on me that you almost took action on, yeah, you know I do think I might of screwed up a little bit.'

I rolled my eyes of all times when he's sarcastic.

"I have never tried to kill you, Max."

Now it was Max's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh, really? How about the time when I turned your microphone on to make you sound like a chipmunk while we recorded or the time I found your diary in your purse and read it to the band?"

Jerk. OK, so I have tried to kill him once or twice.

"Look, do we really need to discuss how many times I've tried to kill you when there is no tried about it right now I am going to kill you."

"Andrea, what is the worst thing about me being on Mackenzie Falls for 2 weeks?"

"I think you can figure that out yourself but, fine I'll tell you. For one my secret could be revealed, we have to share a dressing room without killing each other, we'll have to see each other daily, and uh, you have to be with my brother for 2 weeks.'

"What about you're secret? Do you think I would tell him? Don't you trust me?"

I looked up at him which was not that hard considering we were _indeed _on top of another.

"Of course I do, Max, I hate you but, that doesn't mean I don't trust you."

"Then, why are you worried? It sure seems like you don't trust me."

Max had gotten up then and I had to.

"Max, I do, it's just-"

Max crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"What? I get it, you don't trust me. It's pretty obvious why else would you question me with your secret?"

"No, Max, really I-"

Max smiled bitterly at me and looked down at his feet.

"No, you know what I can't believe for a moment I actually thought that- I have to leave, Andrea it's 15 minutes before I have to be at the set."

Max started to walk away and eventually faded into the distance. I leaned against my door and sighed. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he would have gotten upset about that, I doubted him keeping my secret a secret, and how could I have done that?

**So...that's all. And in case you don't know this but, Gina Maxwell is my wonderful Beta reader. Well, review! I like it when people review I mean I just love it!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER?**

**(Cue drum roll)**

**What do you think of Max and Andrea's relationship?**

**Gina's Note: Hey! Thank you for reading this wonderful chapter! REVIEW! :P **


	8. Chapter 6

**Oh, hi there! I'm back! I've missed this story so much, you guys have no idea. I promise I'll try to update more, I'm more inspired now. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed this story, you're the reason, I'm continuing. I'm really excited of where this story is going, I've recently sort of changed my writing style a bit but, every writer does. So, what the writing was like last chapter should be more like what is going to be from now on.**

**Stories You Need To Read**

**Sonny with a Chance of: 500 Days of Summer- **

**(An amazing story, so funny. Don't know if I got the name exact but, it's really long.)**

**A Very Chaddy Christmas- LouLinaBeverly**

**(A Christmas story by yours truly)**

**The Academy- Gina Maxwell**

**(Have I already recommended this? Oh, well, it's so amazing I'll just say it again.)**

**Disclaimer: Dear Disclaimer Dude, why must you torture me? I don't own Sonny with A Chance.**

**Max's Point Of View**

How could she even think that? Of course I wouldn't tell Chad her secret. The thoughts of this lingered in my head as I walked to my new dressing room at Studio 3 after rehearsal, only to hear footsteps behind me.

"Oh, hey Max, wait Max what are you doing here?"Sonny asked me. Oh, yeah, because it went so well last time I answered that.

"Did Andrea tell you? I'm um, working here now."I tried to say as normally as possible.

"You're what?"Sonny asked, stunned. I leaned on my doorknob and tried to remain calm.

"Working here for a couple of weeks, nothing big."I replied again.

"And, how did Andrea react when you told her this?"Sonny asked me.

"Uh, well, she-"I attempted to explain.

"Tried to kill you?"Sonny asked knowingly. I smirked silently.

"Only after she knew that we would be sharing a dressing room."I corrected. Sonny smiled and began to walk away.

"Good luck."She called as she walked away from me. I sighed and turned to open my door only to hear a very high pitched scream. I screamed once I realized exactly why the girl in front of me was screaming. I shielded my eyes and put my hand out in front of my face in panic.

"Andrea, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"I tried to apologize.

"What are you doing just standing there? GET OUT!"Andrea yelled behind her gritted teeth. I did what I was told but, trying to figure where a door is while keeping your eyes shielded isn't the easiest thing to do. I tried to forget what I had just seen and relax.

"You can come in now."I heard Andrea sigh as she opened the door.

"I'm really sorry about that."I said as I went in. Andrea grabbed her purse and a small smirk spread onto her lips.

"It's fine. I'm really sorry about earlier. I trust you really, with everything going on I guess I just, I really don't need Chad to know right now and that makes me pretty paranoid."Andrea said sincerely.

"Yeah, I understand, I overreacted, I don't know what it's like being in your position."I admitted.

"I don't hate you, you know that, right?"Andrea asked.

"Sure, I don't hate you either."I told her

.

"Thanks."Andrea replied. I smiled, we were in front of each other, I leaned down until out faces were an inch apart. My lips were pressed against hers when, Andrea's phone started ringing sending us out of our daze and a lot farther away from each other."Um, hi?"I heard Andrea answer."Zack? Hey."I heard her voice relax as she said the words. Great, Conroy again. Did I just try to kiss her? _No, idiot, you did kiss her._ I did? Wait, I did, which means that I- No, not gonna happen.

"When? Tonight? Oh, sure! I would love to."I heard Andrea practically squeal. I rolled my eyes: Conroy of all people is not worth squealing about, I would know. Andrea had put her phone away and had turned to me.

"Oh, Max? I'll see you tomorrow, by."I heard her say as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."I mumbled as I kicked my feet against the door. The walking turned into skipping then, the skipping turned into a distant pounding of Converse sneakers, and eventually turned into not a sound at all.

**The Next Day**

_Andrea's Point Of View _

Don't get me wrong, I love my band mates (With the exception of Max) and my producers but, hearing the words, Does this sound okay? Every three minutes can get annoying."So, how was your date with Mr. Wonderful last night?"Max asked me as he sat down next to me. As glad as I was to be asked something not even remotely close to my prior questions, how did he even know that?

"What are you talking about?"I tried to question innocently.

"Your date last night; how was it?"He repeated.

"How do you know I was on a date last night? Are you stalking me now, Max?"I asked, smirking.

"Oh, sure, Zack, I would love to!"Max mocked in a high pitched voice attempting to sound like me. I rolled my eyes.

"I do not sound like that."I complained.

"Oh, I beg to differ."Max snorted.

"Anyway, about yesterday-"I began.

"The whole thing where our lips touched?"Max asked.

"Yeah, just so you know, that wasn't a kiss."I corrected

.

"Oh, then, what would you call it?"Max asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't a kiss for sure because, I would never kiss you."I replied, attempting to sound disgusted. I mean, I was disgusted because, the thought of Max and I actually having any romantic contact totally disgusted me...right? Max smirked and leaned forward to where he was breathing on my face. Max's breath smelled like peppermint and Diet Coke which actually smelled kind of nice.

"Well, whatever it was, you sure seemed to have enjoyed it."He said before, he winked at me and walked away. Huh?


	9. Can I Tell You That I Like You?

**Sorry, this took so long! Thank you for the support.**

**Oh, and, 2 days ago, February 28, 2011, it has been a year since I started this story! So much has changed since then and I'm so thankful for all of y'all.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I SO own SWAC...I'm playing Twister with Brandon, Doug, and Tiffany! No...I don't own SWAC.**

**WARNING: There is a bit of language in the beginning, nothing bad but, you know Teenaged Guy Stuff ;D.**

**Max's Point of View**

"Dude, what is up with the two of you lately?" Sam asked me as I grabbed a water bottle from our mini fridge.

"What do you mean?"I questioned. Sam stared at me as I swallowed half the liquid in the bottle.

"Like you don't know, seriously? You and Andrea? I mean we all know you two like each other and all but-"Sam started.

"Man, would you guys shut up about that? Just because I kissed her yesterday doesn't mean that-"I explained. Within a second Sam came flying toward me and knocked me up against the clear see through glass.

"You two kissed? Really? Oh my god, why didn't you tell us?"Sam squealed. I forced his arm off the collar of my shirt.

"Sam, I swear sometimes I seriously question if you're really straight or not," I admitted. Sam rolled his eyes and punched me hard on the arm.

"Was there tongue action?"He asked as I fixed my collar.

"And, then, you give me hope that you're still the perverted douche I call my best friend. I don't even know if you could call it a kiss. Our lips touched for barely two seconds before Conroy called her."I replied.

"She's dating Conroy? You know that guys bad news," Sam mumbled. I leaned my head against the glass and groaned.

"I know, I know but, they won't last, Andrea is way too smart."I muttered. I opened the door before Sam ran after me.

"So, no tongue at all?"Sam asked eagerly again. I spun around and threw my water bottle which was open at him.

"You told him?"I heard an angelic voice ask with hurt as I ignored Sam whining. I stopped in my tracks; how did she hear?

"Uh, Max? Did you notice the booth said Mike On above the door?"Sam asked me as he flipped his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"I groaned. I heard feet walking outside our room and I noticed Andrea wasn't sitting on the couch anymore.

"Dude, I'm-"Sam said.

"I'm gonna kill you later, tell Tim we'll be back in 15."I muttered before rushing out the door. I raced down our hall; I finally spotted Andrea sitting outside on the Water Fountain. I exited out the building and Andrea sighed as she saw me.

"Just leave me alone, okay?"Andrea complained. I rolled my eyes and sat beside her.

"Not a chance. What's wrong?"I asked. Andrea smiled half-heartily at me.

"Other than the facts that my brother doesn't know half of who I am and I just had my first kiss broadcast to my producers and band, nope nothing much," Andrea stated sarcastically.

"That was your first kiss, what about um...Sack?"I asked. Andrea frowned and looked down.

" Zack, Max. Only on the cheek, I've never let him get farther, I've always felt forced when he tries," she explained.

"Then, what was different with me?"I asked. Andrea sighed and looked up at me.

"I don't know, it felt less...forced, I guess, I didn't feel like I wouldn't seem less to you if I didn't respond," she sighed.

"Well, that is actually very nice to hear. I'm sorry about Sam knowing, it just slipped out, I guess," I apologized. Andrea smiled and intertwined her hand to mine; I attempted to ignore how good that felt.

"It's fine, seriously."Andrea stated. I grinned and looked down at her.

"Good but, you know if you ever need any practice just call me," I grinned as I winked at her. Andrea laughed and punched my shoulder.

"Please, you weren't _that _good," she stated as she rolled her eyes up at me. I smirked and leaned closer to her.

"You really shouldn't have said that," I stated seriously.

"What do you me-mph."Andrea moaned. I placed my lips gently but, roughly against hers. She responded after a few seconds into it and put her hands up to my face. We stayed this way for what seem like forever. I broke the kiss and breathed but, still kept myself within an inch in front of her.

"Better?"I asked, smirking. Andrea's eyes fluttered opened.

"Uh...Um…" she stuttered. I got up with my hand still in hers.

"Come on, they're expecting us," I demanded. Andrea got up dizzily and followed me.

* * *

**Short, I know! That last bit was an impulse. I'm deciding if I should change the ages or not. If I should make Andrea 15 then, have her turn 16 just to make everything a little less weird. Let me know if y'all think I should. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I promise next chapter will be better! **


End file.
